gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Okita Sougo
|colorscheme= ShinsengumiColors |image= |jname= 沖田 総悟 |epithet= Prince of Sadists Sou-chan Sadist Hitman Sougo 13 Souichiro-kun (only by Gintoki) Okita-san |rname= Okita Sōgo |ename= Sougo Okita |age= 18 |status= Alive |birthday=8 Jul/Cancer |gender= Male |height= 170 cm (5' 7") |weight= 58 kg (128 lb) |hair= Light brown |eye= Reddish brown (Anime) Blue (Manga) |affiliation= Shinsengumi |race= Human |occupation= Shinsengumi 1st Division Captain |episode= Episode 1 (special) Episode 5(official) |lesson= Lesson 5 |vol= 1 |jva= Suzumura Kenichi Nami Okamoto (child) Shizuka Itō (Gender Bender Arc) |eva= Clint Bickham (movie) |strong points= Torturing people }} Okita Sougo is the former 1st Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, and was a trainee at Kondou Isao's dojo in his youth. He is the younger brother of Okita Mitsuba who raised him after their parents passed away. He was one of the best swordsmen there even before joining the force where he is also recognized as one of the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi. Fiercely loyal to Commander Kondou, he pretended to defect to Itou Kamotarou's camp in order to stay by his commander to ensure his safety. He wishes to kill Hijikata Toushirou and become the Vice-Commander, the final sword protecting Kondou, of Sinsengumi. Background During his childhood Sougo's parents had passed away leaving his older sister, Okita Mitsuba, to raise him by herself in their home village. She herself admits later that she spolied him because of their parents' death, which caused him to be aloof and distant. Because of this personality trait he never had many friends, but that was until he caught the eye of Kondou Isao who took him in as a trainee into his Dojo. He grew fond of Kondou and the dojo and still highly respects him. However, after a new student, Hijikata Toushirou joined the dojo, Sougo became more distant, feeling that Hijikata was taking over Kondo's attention and favoring Hijikata over him. Sougo noticed that Hijikata had grown a close friendship with Kondou and Mitsuba, this accompanied by his arrogant attitude at the dojo caused Sougo to hate Hijikata with a great passion. A few years later Sougo along with the other Dojo students set off for Edo and subsequently set up the Shinsengumi. Okita Mitsuba wanted to go with Sougo to watch over him and to be with Hijikata. However after Hijikata rejected Mitsuba's request that she wanted to follow him (out of knowledge that the path he has chosen may cause him to lose his life at any time) This just fueled the fire for the hatred Sougo has for Hijikata and ever since he has undergone numerous murder attempts on Hijikata, from Voodooism, slashing with a sword, to shooting him with a bazooka. He always misses though so it's unknown if he truly wants him dead or just likes threatening him and getting him hurt every so often. He fully understands Hijikata's feeling towards his sister and the reason why Hijikata rejects his sister, but hates him none the less. Appearance Okita Sougo appears to be a mild-featured young man with short light brown hair with jagged bangs and reddish brown eyes. He has an almost childlike innocent face as well as thin lips. He wears the standard Shinsengumi uniform.The neck has a white cravat inserted in a black vest with a yellow lock. It assumes a dark, unbuttoned jacket reaching to the thigh with a collar. It is decorated with gold buckles and buttons has a triangular-shaped cuffs. Black trousers supported with a brown belt with a silver buckle. At the left hip is tied his sheath, from which projects the katana handle. On his feet are black, heavy boots on a small heel. When resting, or skipping work, he wears a distinctive red sleep mask with eye markings. He carries it around with him and is rarely seen without it. It has a black border and red painted interior with a pair of wide-open eyes with straight lashes. During the events of the Dekoboko Arc he switched genders due to a curse and was seen in his female form. In that form, he had light brown hair tied in a side ponytail. Personality Okita's most proeminent trait in his personality is his sadistic side, an example of this being when he collared and chained up Urara with a metal leash in a "M" playing role (aka masochistic). He is shown to have an evil intention to any good things he does, and he is very blunt about his hatred, especially to Hijikata. Despite this, Okita is usually protective of the ones he cares for, such as his sister, Okita Mitsuba, and his commander, Kondou Isao, as seen in Episode 14 where when the frog said, "Even though you are a monkey, you are still a good shield." after he took a bullet from a sniper to protect the frog, Sougo unsheathed his sword and was about to kill him, but Hijikata said it wasn't worth it (ahough Sougo still repeatedly calls him Gorilla). Okita wants to become the vice commander of the Shinsengumi, and as such, he always tries to harm or to "kill" HIjikata, or to frame him for other misdemeanours in order to take his place. His attempts appear real enough that Hijikata was afraid he would get killed during the Shinsengumi Death Game arc. He also mentioned in episode 20 that Okita is the King of the Planet of Sadists. In episode 35 Okita stated that he is sadistic due to being insecure on the inside, after he fell off of the roller-coaster and panicked. The reason for Okita's hate towards HIjikata is that when they were at the dojo, the latter always got the attention of Kondo and Mitsuba and felt that he was left behind, and also because Hijikata rejected his sister. However, later on in the series, Okita starts to have respect for Hijikata. Strength & Abililties Kondou mentioned that Sougo has the most potential in the dojou. When he lost a fight with Hijikata in Okita Mitsuba Arc, Kondou mentioned that Sougo rarely loses to Hijikata. Owns a known as the RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78, the model number is a GUNDAM pot-shot (see Episode 101). Apparently the RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78 can play digital music. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shinpachi mentioned that Sougo is a genius swordsman sung as the strongest in Shinsengumi. He has shown incredible strength with his sword in the Rokaku Arc. He blocked Sniper with two swords, destroying an entire concrete building in the Baragaki Arc. He was also able to fight squarely with Kamui during the Shogun Assassination Arc, as he managed to inflict equally grave injuries to him. Skills and Items Skills *'Increased Strength' : Kondo Isao said that Sougo is one of the best fighters in the dojo. His combat skills are at a lower level than Hijikata, but he rarely loses to him. A man with a single cut was able to halve the car he was driving fiance Mitsuby or stones supporting the building while fighting Imai Nobume. Items *'Katana model Kiku-Ichimonji RX-78 :' Sougo carries a katana, a traditional Japanese sword that is located on the left hip. The handle is decorated with typical braid tsukaito. Katana has a built-in MP3 player, and the blade can cut through even rock. *'The scabbard katana' : his katana called Sayako and is married to Kusanagiego, Amanto coming from the star Ekskalibura. He is very attached to its owner, who bought it on sale in New York. It has one large eye fringed with long lashes. Okita calls her Saaya. *'Shinsengumi Bazooka' : Sougo can often be seen with a characteristic bazooka, which he uses to shoot not only opponents but also Hijikata . Relationships Mentor *'Kanchou': Family * Okita Mitsuba: Sougo is very attached to his older sister Okita Mitsuba, who brought him up from a young age when both were orphaned. He speaks with courtesy in her presence instead of his usual slang peppered with scatological references. For example, he kneels and begs for her forgiveness when she gently tells him off for bullying Yamazaki on her arrival at the Shinsengumi HQ. Friends & Allies * Kondou Isao: Kondou is the only one who he is loyal to, loyal to the point where he sees himself as only one fitting to the position of vice-commander's position. This admiration stems from when he was a child as Kondou made friends with him and has been a brotherly figure to him. ]] * Hijikata Toushirou: He often commits acts of violence toward Hijikata in a deadpan manner or in a sarcastic smarmy attitude which leaves the audience wondering if he really wants to kill Hijikata or not. For now, he just seems to play dangerous jokes that could probably cause Hijikata to lose his life. Sougo's ambition is to become Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, the same position Hijikata has currently. Events during the Okita Mitsuba Arc hint that he is jealous that Hijikata always appears to usurp the attention of those near and dear to him. It is known that Sougo is a stronger fighter than Hijikata however Hijikata can bring out the weaknesses in him shown in Episode 86 when Sougo lost a match to him. A list of his 'attacks' on Hijikata Toushirou can be found here. Despite the fact that he always tries to kill him, Sougo considers Hijikata as a important figure and a friend. * Sakata Gintoki: ]] Known as "Boss", Okita seems to get along rather well with Gintoki. ]] After a rough beginning, the two find common grounds in their love of torturing and humiliating Hijikata. After witnessing the fight between Gintoki and Hijikata, Okita said he would love to clash swords with Gintoki one day. Although a hit from Hijikata would often result in a violent retribution from Okita, he doesn't seem to have a problem with taking a lecture or a knock on the head from Gintoki. When his sister came to visit, Okita bribed Gintoki (with lots of chocolate parfaits) to pretend to be his best friend. Later when Okita left, Gintoki acknowledges the friendship to Mitsuba. He arrested Gintoki in the latest chapter of the manga when Okita failed to arrest a man with samurai. Since Hijikata would blow his head for failing his assignment, he decided that Gintoki would be a good replacement for the man and arrested him instead. *'Kagura': ]] from a cliff]] He calls her 'Chinagirl'. After the Cherry Blossom party, they would often fight whenever they had a chance. They always try to insult each other, even when they aren't actually arguing. He saves her in two different occasions: When Kagura had some trouble in the Yagyuu arc, Okita saved her as he said only he was allowed to beat her, and when Kagura was shot in the leg while being chased by a group of terrorist in the Rokkaku arc, he helped her escaped as he covered for her. Kagura is one of the only female characters in the entire series whom he has apologized to. The first one is his sister, Okita Mitsuba. He notices in Lesson 458 her fake illness but he sits back and sadistically watches her 'literally' dig her own grave. Despite their ongoing rivalry towards each other they seem to care for one or another. In chapter 534 Okita saves her last minute when she falls from a cliff. He holds on even though she shouts to let go before the forthcoming arrows shoot their way. He also seems to get angry when Nobume threatens to kill Kagura in Lesson 541. * Saitou Shimaru: He respects him more than other Shinsengumi members. * Shimura Shinpachi: ]]Sougo treats Shinpachi very well since he's a very sensitive and nice person and considered as a good friend to Kondo. * Shimura Tae: He's one of the two Shinsengumi members (the other being Hijikata) that witnessed how dangerous Shinpachi's sister can be when Kondo Isao doesn't quit stalking, as fellow sadists, Sougo respects her. * Sarutobi Ayame: ]] He and Sarutobi first met in Episode 83 at the cabaret club when Sougo took note of her masochism and suggested that he show her a good time. In the Host Club Arc, Sarutobi compliments him when he suggests that he pin her nose back with hooks and posts pictures of it around town for the G-course he was offering. In Episode 277 during the Dekoboko Arc, Sarutobi becomes Lady Souko's advisor at Club Sadist as she becomes the top courtesan in the Kabuki District. Enemies *'Kuraba Touma': Thought friendly at first. In reality, he's very manipulative, such as involving Sougo's sister, Mitsuba in danger, resulting her into dying state, something that Hijikata becomes aware of and both become enraged for using his sister as a tool for Shinsengumi takeover for Joui. With the help of Gintoki, both finishes Kuroba for good, but they were too late to save Mitsuba, as she died ilness. *'Imai Nobume': They've fought against each in the Mimawarigumi arc. They could be considered rivals because of them being sadists, but Sougo doesn't kill her because she is not his target . Nobume also commented that Okita shares the same eyes as hers: the eyes of a killer. but then they seem to be in good terms. After the death of Shige Shige and during a battle for Edo's restoration, Sogo sought her emotion when crying, and because of this, he held back but was saved by Kagura. * Kinya: In Episode 14 When Kiira states that even a “monkey” like Kondou works as a shield, Sougo draws his sword, only to be stopped by Hijikata. * Kamui: Kamui has shown interest in Sougo ever since he saw him murdering Takasugi's men. A rivalry formed during Kamui’s fight with Sougo, revealing their sadist level are equal since Sougo had been experience against Kamui's sister, Kagura. * Katsura Kotarou: Formerly as a wanted man due to his involvement in terrorist activities against the Bakufu, Katsura was constantly attacked by the Shinsengumi, especially Sougo. * Utsuro: Slaves: Story The first appearance was when Katsura Kotarou tried to recruit Gintoki but the Shinsengumi followed them, Hijikata Toushirou and Okita Sougo witness Gintoki throwing an explosive bomb outside to save lives. This causes the Shinsengumi on high suspicion, expecially Hijikata Toushirou who wonders whats the connection between Katsura and Gintoki. The second appearence was when Hijikata Toushirou in place of Kondo Isao (he was stalking Shimura Tae at the time) lead an attack against Joui Patroits. After learning that a silver hair samurai beat Kondo Isao at a duel, the whole Shinsengumi went seeking Sakata Gintoki. In the end Hijitaka lost against Gintoki, although Sougo wants to challenge but Kondo claimed better not to. Gengai Arc Sougo turned up at the night festival, challenging Kagura to a game of shooting. Later, both Sougo and Kagura got upset that the festival was interrupted and fought against the robots that were running wild in the festival. Rengokukan Arc ]] Sougo had been investigating an underground arena but was unable to make a move since it was secretly being controlled by the government. Sougo then asked the Yorozuya to investigate the case in his place. Sougo appears in the stands to watch the warring women. Meets Mercenary and asks you to follow him. It turns out that it took them a meeting place of the criminal underworld, where the illegal arena where warriors fight to the death. Asks for help Gintokiego , but not as a member of the Shinsengumi.This group of thugs beat Sougo. He is disappointed, because I still did not hit on their boss. Suddenly arrives Hijikata .Sougo tells him about his self-proclaimed mission. After the death of Kidomaru, sitting in an apartment Mercenary. It is believed that you have to look for someone to embrace you children, and apologizes for pulling Sakata them in the situation. At this point in the apartment there are children sheltered by Kidomaru Gintokiego and ask for help. Sougo decides to join them.Okita affix katana to the neck to one of the organizers of illegal fights. Join him, the other members of the Shinsengumi . When Hijikata declares that the mercenaries will have to commit seppuku if the police will suffer for this action, Okita tells Kagura that will help her to die, if she is afraid. Memory Loss Arc Together with the Shinsegumi, Sougo appeared at the factory that was manufacturing Justaways. Sougo later fired a canon saying that Kondou once said "to kill him should he be captured by the enemy". Together with the Yorozuya and Shinsegumi, Sougo stood by Gintoki (who had lost his memories then) and the sight of his friends protecting him caused Gintoki's memories to return.Sougo with Hijikata police car pull up at the bar Behold, where you see Katsura. A terrorist plants a bomb under their car, but the men jump out of the car and start chasing him.Some time later appear with a squad of the Shinsengumi in the factory where spying Yamazaki . They suspect that Justaway is actually a bomb.listens to the history of the factory boss, who directs toward them has. Moments later, it turns out that the revolutionaries have three hostages: Gintokiego, Kondo and Yamazakiego. Okita indiscriminately shot at them. When you spot appear Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura other members of the Shinsengumi are in series, then jointly crack down on the enemy. Because of their behavior, Gintoki recovers memory. Umibozu Arc Sougo wonders who is Umibozu . After a while, it turns out that the universe is a cleaner that kills the most dangerous creatures. Some time later, when others are looking for a parasitic alien, Sougo watching the news, which learns about the bank robbery. However, arrives with the team after the completion of the entire event. Subordinate commands to get ready for the attack, but the bank goes. Umibozu bald and racking up Kagura. Shinsengumi remain so without a word, and then go inside. The boy wonders if his father always fights with rivals such ugly monsters.Some time later, along with other members of Shinsegumi arrives at Terminal possessed by an alien. He grabs a megaphone and announces creature that is surrounded by. I realize that they can not shoot him without permission in the interests of the government building. It surprised the arrival Gintokiego, which, however, decided to take action.When Kondo decides to shoot the monster, despite the general prohibition Sougo and Hijikata watching the fight, they roll Gintoki with Umibozu. After shooting a bullet through Katakuriko waiting for developments. When it turns out that the monster is dead, and the mercenaries and Yato safe and sound, along with Hijikata and Kondo leaving the terminal. Overtaken by a group of reporters, but Okita rejects them one kick. Inugami Arc Sougo was seen briefly in the Shinsengumi police car telling Kagura to "stop walking". Kagura answers back, stating that, "She isn't taking a walk. If I could stop, I would have." Sougo then takes out his bazooka, aims and says,"Bye bye", but Sadaharu smashes the car. Kagura laughs, but stops when she sees Sougo hanging on to Sadaharu. Hijikata then says he sould look out and orders his men to shoot. He is later seen fighting with Hijikata.Sougo orders her to stop, because it greatly exceeded the speed. When a girl says that the animal does not listen to her, the cop pulls out a bazooka and pulls the trigger. However, a police car flies back as a result of a collision with a paw Sadaharu, and he grabs the hair Okita pet. Kagura is trying to dump him, but then toward them flying missile launched from a command Hijikata.Through the city makes Sadaharu in its divine form, unsuccessfully opposed by Kagura. Infant Strife Arc Sougo made a brief appearance, with Gintoki wanting to put an infant in the care of the police. Sougo who was on "official duties", remarked that the infant was a spitting image of Gintoki and that "you reap what you sow", showing no interest to help out at all.Sleeping on a bench Sougo Gintoki wakes from his alleged son. Samurai child wants to leave the police that this took the quest, but Okita has bothered to fulfill this task, because according to him, the little boy and Gintoki are almost identical. Then put on the bench and it is recommended to take matters into their own hands. When ready to re-lay down to sleep, Sakata puts it into a nearby river. Train Samurai Arc Sougo made a brief appearance together with Hijikata, laughing at Matsudaira who was conned by Aitorishi(who was attempting a similar trick on Shinpachi) when they found him being charged of sexual harassment. Yagyuu Arc Kondou was forced into an arranged marriage with a gorilla. In order to save Kondou out of his distress, the Shinsegumi together with the Yorozuya joined forces in order to save Otae from Kyubei, who claimed Otae to be his(her) bride. During the battle at the Yagyu household, Sougo faced off with Minamito Sui, with Sougo easily defeating the latter. Before Sougo could finish off Minamito however, the battle was stopped when Kagura was sent crashing into Sougo by Kagura's opponent, Nishino. Kagura then broke Sougo's leg when he tried to help Kagura by twisting her broken wrist in the wrong way instead. The two later worked together to defeat Nishino. In the final clash against the Yagyu clan, Sougo rode on Hijikata's shoulder to fight off the enemies.Kondo is forced into an arranged marriage with a gorilla. To save his Shinsengumi leader joins forces with mercenaries and go to the dojo Yagyuu clan, which is held Otae. During the fight becomes Sougo compete with Minamito Suim , but easily beat the man. Unfortunately, when going to hit him the last time he bumps into Kagura fighting with Nishino. When Sougo turns her broken arm in the wrong direction, this in response to breaking his leg. Consequently, cooperate and overcome representative Yagyuu. During the final battle Sougo sitting on the shoulders of Hijikata, where hits opponents. Okita Mitsuba Arc ]] Sougo's sister, Mitsuba, visited Edo in preparation of her marriage. Sougo showed an expected side of him to the rest of Shinsegumi as his personality took on a 180 degree change in front of his sister. Showing his sister around Edo, Sougo "bribed" Gintoki to pretend to be his friend to assure his sister that he was doing fine. Weak in health, Mitsuba's conditions worsened as time went by and at the same time, Hijikata discovered that her fiance, Toma Kuraba, was making arms deals with the Joui. Knowing his sister's condition,Sougo pleaded with Hijikata to allow his sister to experience happiness with what's little time she had left despite knowing that Kuraba was a criminal. Hijikata however, was firm that Kuraba was to be arrested. Angered by his stand, Sougo attacked Hijikata but lost. While looking over his sister in the hospital, Sougo was later informed by Yamazaki that Hijikata was planning to stop the arms trade all by himself as revealing the truth that Sougo's brother-in-law-to-be was a criminal would threaten Sougo's position in the Shinsegumi. After hearing Hijikata's true intention, Sougo went on to the battlefield, taking out Kuraba himself. After a brief conversation with his sister, Sougo was later seen mourning for his sister that had passed away. Sougo by sleep instead of counting sheep dead bodies Hijikata, who after waking inform him of the guest arrived. Sougo guides the seat of Shinsegumi sister.Some time later sitting together in a coffee shop and talk about the wedding and the state of her health. Asked about bringing friends Gintokiego . After a brief conversation Mitsuba starts choking and spitting Tabasco sauce, then worried Sougo. Men discharging her home. When you want to ask about Hijikata Sougo forbids her to see him.After he lost consciousness Sougo is even more angry at Hijikata. Some time later appears in the dojo, where he trains his commander. He wants to avoid approaching the Mitsuby, and it's fierce and serious. He learns, however, that Kuraba Tom sells weapons to terrorists. Hijikata asks for a transfer of the investigation. When refuses to attack him by surprise, but loses the fight.Concerned about the health Mistuby, running to the hospital. This leads to the men's conversation between him and Kondo. Later it turns out that Hijikata embarked on a self-proclaimed mission. Sougo forcibly stopped by the head is in the hospital. Reveals that he knows why Hijikata could not tie his sister, but he hates it. It helps him to Gintoki, who whisks him to the place of action of the Shinsengumi. Sougo gets in the way of the car, which is going to Tom and pulls out a katana. Bisects the vehicle, which consequently explodes behind him. Then again goes to the hospital, where his sister passes away. Fuyo Arc Owee Arc Accompanying Kondou to purchase Owee for the cabaret girls at the request of Otae, Sougo took part in the final stage of the contest for Owee together with Hijikata. After being transported to the Dragon Hunter lll world, Sougo left a dead Hijikata for the casino, claiming to want to earn enough money to buy the antidote for Hijikata. It was shown later that Sougo won enough money to purchase the King as his weapon. Shinsengumi Crisis Arc While Hijikata was being possessed by the Demonic Sword, Sougo pretended to defect to Itou's camp in order to stay close to Kondou and keep him safe. Stranded on a train with just Kondou and the rest being their enemies, Sougo impressively took out an entire train of enemies all on his own. Monkey Hunter Arc Sougo and Hijikata , whose body turned into screwdrivers decided to play Monkey Hunter to find Amanto behind the whole situation. Specially created avatars that looked like an alien. Sorry attracted only Mercenary , Kondo and Katsura, who watched them struggle with the main monster. Then together they go to the cave, where he comes out of their true personality.Some time later Sougo with other players sitting in the cafeteria, where they talk about their future. When Katsura offers them all your drivers, this along with Kagura throws at him. Then they go on their way, knowing that their lives will never return to normal. Correspondence Arc Sougo, who dropped by the Shimura's house in search for Kondou, was made to participate in the attempt to reply a mysterious letter in a bottle that Shinpachi picked up at the beach. Sougo's picture was later used for the reply, with Gintoki believing that his bishounen outlook will be of used. On the day of the actual meeting, Sougo turned up in place of Shinpachi, and within hours, was able to turn Urara (the actual correspondent's sister) into his slave. Urara was made to wear a metal leash while the group moved around looking for Urara's sister that went missing. Shinsengumi Death Game Arc Sougo wakes up in a place with Hijikata. They are both chained. Hijikata states that he doesn’t remember anything, so Sougo explains him what happened during their night patrol. Suddenly, the tv opens and Jigsaw (parody of the movie ‘’Saw’’) appears and explains the game. Sougo dashes forward to take the key, but Jigsaw states that only the one with the key will live, and if they don’t play, in three days, the Shinsengumi station will blow up. Jigsaw’s mother calls him to diner and he closes the tv. Sougo states that Hijikata seems odd and ask sif he is scared. He wants to take a piss, and Hijikata states that he needs to take a piss too. Sougo wants to take the key but doesn’t want to play into Jigzaw’s hands. He plans to make Hijikata play the traitor and wait until he makes his move, but he doesn’t move at all. Hijikata offers Sougo to sleep, but after talking a little they both agree to sleep. Sougo pretends to be asleep but Hijikata doesn’t make a move and he figures out that Hijikata is also using his tactic, trying to make him play the traitor. When they tell Jigsaw that they won’t betray each other, a dog appears and attempts to eat the key. Hijikata dashes forward and catches the dog, but Sougo pulls him back finally seeing his chance, so Hijikata throws the key out of the window. They find a chuubert but can’t share it, so they try to break the pillar. Sougo finally gives up and apologizes to Hijikata and severs his head with a saw. Hijikata drinks the entire chuubert and breaks the pillar. He tries to save Sougo but the ground shackles. Hijikata manages to grab the lower flor and stops falling down. Sougo opens his eyes and thanks Hijikata for his good work. He opens his leash and throws it down, making Hijikata down in the process. The death game turned out to be a collaboration between Sougo and Jigsaw at the very end, with Sougo considering Gintoki as his next target. Otsu Arc Sougo took part in the Otsu fanclub battle together with Hijikata, Kondou and Yamazaki in order put to rest the otaku counterpart of Hijikata that possessed him after he took possession of the demonic sword. In the battle of stamina, the race to the TV station, Sougo was seen cheating by taking a cab instead of running by foot. Sougo was later in charge of narration during the 2nd round of battle against the Terakado Tsuu's Imperial Guards. Character Poll Arc Sougo came in 2nd in the Gintama character poll and faced the wrath of those that ranked below him. Pretending to team up with the Yorozuya to fend off their common enemies, the battle of popularity begun. Rokkaku Arc Sougo was attacked by a girl, Kirie, who claimed that her father was murdered by him during the Rokkaku massacre years ago. Sougo brought Kirie to the Yorozuya to have them deal with her instead. It later turned out that Kirie was being made use of by Soukaitou, the organisation that took part in the Rokkaku massacre, in an attempt to take revenge against Sougo. Sougo, Kagura and Kirie ended up being kinapped by Soukaitou. ]]On the other hand, through the Yorozuya's investigation, it was revealed that Sougo was not the one that murdered Kirie's father. He was merely keeping the truth from Kirie that her father was part of Soukaitou, saying that he did not want to taint the image of her father in Kirie's heart. Sougo then fought singlehandedly against Soukaitou. With the Soukaitou armed with guns, Sougo was eventually forced into a corner but the Yorozuya and Shinsegumi turned up just in time to help. At the end, on his way to purchase a cake for his prank, Sougo received a letter from Kirie, implying that she had moved on with her life and understood Sougo's kindness. Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Sougo made a brief appearance, baiting Gintoki and Katsura who were turned into cats and Kondou into a gorilla, with food but ended up eating the food himself, once again displaying his sadistic nature. Timeskip Arc Two years after the break, Sougo was shown taking over Shinsegumi after Koundo retired. Shinsegumi, now under Sougo, was known as the Shinsegumi Empire while Sougo himself took on the title of Kaiser. Jugem Arc Sougo is talking to his cellphone about Kyuubei's monkey Jugem Jugem's long name in Episode 222. Vacation Arc Shinsegumi went on a vacation on the request of Matsudaira, but it turned out that it was actually a job of babysitting the shogun that wanted to try snowboarding. Chancing upon the Yorozuya while carrying out his duties, Sougo ended up clashing with Kagura, disregarding his duties. Sougo was later seen rolling in a snowball together with Kagura, in an attempt to stop the shogun's human snowboard. The Shinsegumi together with Yorozuya later worked together in search of the stranded Shogun. Love Choriss Arc Sougo unexpectedly turned up at the love choriss event. It turned out that Sayaka (whom was originally Kondou's love in the love choriss game) was actually Sougo's right from the start but was forced to pretend to be Kondou's love due to Sougo's sadistic nature of wanting Sayaka to understand how it was to serve someone she didnt fancy. Sougo's Sayaka emerged as the winner for the stage featuring Sayaka and proceeded to the last stage of the contest, competing with Shinpachi and Gintoki. Things took on an unexpected turn when Sayaka turned against him before the competitors entered the love hotel (final setting of the last stage). Sougo was made to take the place of the slave while Sayaka became the master. Host Club Arc Sougo was scouted by Kyoshiro to replace the hosts that left due to rumors surrounding Madame Yagami's arrival at the host club. Sougo proved to be a natural host, entertaining the customers with ease. Baragaki Arc Sougo joined in the rescue of Sasaki Tetsunosuke who was captured by the Check it Out gang. There, Sougo faced off Imai Nobume, who claimed that Sougo shared the same killer eyes as she did. The two fought and later engaged in a battle of S&M, using the gang members as their targets. Resuming their fight, Sougo cut down the pillars supporting the building and won the battle with Nobume buried under the rubbles. Courtesan of a Nation Arc The Yorozuya was made to take the blame of recently murdered bakufu chief vassals and the supposedly death of the Mimawarigumi leader and the Shinsegumi was sent to investigate the case. Sougo displayed his sadistic nature by eating in front of the imprisoned Kagura and Nobume and was played in by the both of them for his attempt. Later, together with the Shinsegumi, Sougo fought against the underlings of Sada Sada. Beam Sword Style Arc Freeze Time Arc Sougo together with the rest of the Shinsengumi were freezed by the universal clock as they investigate the UFO crash site of the guardian of the clock. As Gintoki tries to forcefully take the battery from Hijikata's tight-gripped hand by punching him in the face, Kagura randomly knee-kicked the frozen Sougo in the face. Dekoboko Arc Sougo turned into a female. Grim Reaper Arc Soul Switch Arc He and Kagura are inside of Elizabeth and Katsura's bodies. Sougo inside of Elizabeth's body. Excalibur Arc Feigned Illness Arc Upon the Shisengumi's arrival to the hospital as Soyo-hime's escort, Okita claimed that Kagura wouldn't die until the two had settled their score. He then elbowed Kagura's throat to prevent her from answering Soyo-hime while pretending that he was listening to her wishes. During Kagura's "funeral", Okita was the first person to pay his respects to her. Pretending to be saddened by her death, and thought to be crying, he was actually laughing sadistically as he revealed that he had actually known all along that Kagura was faking an illness. Afro Arc Shogun Assassination Arc Together with the Yorozuya and the Oniwabanshuu The Shinsengumi gets hired by the Shogun to transport him outside the country and protect him from a attempt assassination. During the operation one of the escort ships wiih Soyo-him gets attacked by Kihetai disguised as ninjas and the Harusame. Sougo abord the ships fights of the attackers until Kamui appears before him. As he had earlier watched how Sougo fights their men, he though that Sougo reminded about himself quite a lot claiming that they both have the eyes of a murderer. And that they both were seeking someone stronger than themselves to fight. Kamui and Sougo then starts to fight to the death for a short while before being interuppted by Hattori showed the Shogun's head to the Harusame and convinced them to leave. Before leaving, Kamui and Okita threw swords at each other for the last time, and the spacecraft fell down after an explosion. Sougo later on gets his injuries treated as he stand out for the rest of the operation. Later on following the arrival of the Tendoshuu and the Naraku, the Shinsengumi also came to aid the Shogun. Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc In a flashback, Okita is seen driving a patrol car with Hijikata when they see a van with Kondou inside. They return to the Shisengumi headquarters to see fights going on between the Mimawarigumi and the Shisengumi officers. Shocked, Okita and Hijikata are approached by Gintoki apologizing to them. Afterwards, he questions Hijikata's decision in continuing the Shisengumi. Later, he sits on a bench commenting on Hijikata's decision and complains about being homeless. At night, Okita is approached by Joui members and states that he isn't part of the Shisengumi anymore and is free to do whatever he wants. Just as he threatens the Joui members, he is interrupted by Sadaharu and Kagura's appearance. He then is confronted by Kagura who thanks him for saving Soyo-hime and herself, though indirectly. He then states that while he is still wearing his uniform, the Shisengumi won't die; then proceeds to attack the Joui. Just before inflicting any harm, Okita is stopped by the discovery of Yamazaki and the other Shisengumi members joining the Joui patriots. He singles out Yamazaki and demands to know what they were all doing with the Joui. Okita, slightly angered with the discovery, witnesses Shimaru and Elizabeth fighting. Later, he is seen sitting in the midst of Joui and Shisengumi members uniting to rescue Kondou. Despite that, Okita stubornly recites the 4th article of the Kyokuchuu Hatto, and insists on staying and following Hijikata. Okita is then seen with the rest of the Shisengumi when Hijikata enters, lined up and standing to attention. Okita calls out to Hijikata asking if he had forgotten something and throws his(Hijikata) uniform at him. Then, he tells Hijikata to give his instructions. Afterwards, Okita is with the rest of the Shisengumi as they meet with the Joui patriots to declare peace and a temporary alliance. As the Shisengumi/Joui head towards Kokujou Island, they are attacked by the Naraku. Okita is seen fighting nearby Yamazaki and kicks Yamazaki's opponent to help while slicing his(Okita) opponent at the same time. Later, Okita runs Hijikata over with his boat pulled by a shark. Afterwards, when faced with the challenge of scaling the mountain, he is tied up by Kagura and thrown at the cliff. While climbing the cliff, the group is suddenly attacked by the Naraku raining arrows down at them. When an arrow breaks the rock Kagura was holding onto and she falls, Okita catches her and holds on, despite her telling him to let go. After Elizabeth, Shimaru, Yamazaki and the other Shisengumi members arrive at the top of the mountain, Okita throws Kagura to the top as revenge for when she had previously thrown him at the cliff. After Oboro appears with Nobume and other Mimawarigumi members, he volunteers to fight Nobume. He admits that he would like to go with Hijikata and the others but doesn't because of his duty as first division captain of the Shisengumi. Together with the Shisengumi, Okita charges past Mimawarigumi members up a cliff towards Nobume. He exchanges fierce blows with her and manages to shatter her second short sword but is injured in the arm. After being informed by Nobume about Sasaki trying to save the Shisengumi as well as the children in the Naraku, he sees more Naraku ships approaching and questions Nobume about Sasaki's decision to commit seppuku with the country and is suddenly attacked by Nobume. Fending her off, he asks what kind of general would do that and whether Nobume was just going to stand by as it happened. They continue fighting but when Nobume had tears in her eyes, he seemed surprised but his attack was stopped by Kagura. Okita asks Kagura about what she was doing and to get out of the way. After she refuses, he asks her whether she knew who had started the whole fight but is cut off by Kagura. When Nobume raised her sword to Kagura's neck, Okita got slightly angry and held his sword, ready to fight and reacts when Nobume suddenly lunges but quickly realizes the other danger. When Nobume is stabbed, both he and Kagura are shocked. After Kagura and Nobume's failed attack on Utsuro, Okita diverted him from stabbing Nobume again by throwing a short sword at Utsuro and following up by attacking with his katana, all the while his body knowing that he wouldn't win. Okita was thrown off the cliff during the fight and was thought to be unconscious but got up to stop Shinpachi from being harmed by Utsuro. While fighting with Utsuro again, Nobume and Kagura leapt from behind Utsuro and attacked Utsuro. While retreating, he helps Kagura to support Nobume. On the ship, he salutes Nobume together with the rest of the Shisengumi. When the Shisengumi were preparing to leave Edo, Okita stopped to talk with Kagura, ending with another fight with her. The two promise to be stronger by the time the Shisengumi returns, and to not lose to anyone else. Okita is then seen with the Shisengumi, smiling. Gintama: The Final Chapter Be Forever Yoruzuya Sougo takes a huge change in appearance 5 years later. Parodying Rurouni Kenshin, he now has longer hair tied in a high ponytail and wears a red kimono top with a white hakama, as well as a long scarf. Overall, he still retains his sadistic nature, as well as his loyalty towards the apparently deceased Gintoki. Trivia *Based on Okita Soji (沖田総司), the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi. Soji was a prodigy and was seen as one of best swordsmen of the Shinsengumi. Though just a rumor (but at least true in Ryotaro Shiba's novels), he may have owned a katana called Kiku-ichimonji. In Gintama, he bought the Kiku-ichimonji RX-78. * In the Japanese version he likes to end his sentences in '~desaa' and "~desuzee'. * Sorachi originally designed Okita as a female (which is the appearance of otsu), and wielding an umbrella. However, this ended up being given to Kagura. It had to change to a male since only men are allowed in the Shinsengumi. This idea went to Mimawarigumi Imai Nobume. *Until now fans created female version of him which named 'Okita Sorachi' along with Hijikata Toushirou, Kondou Isao, and Shimura Shinpachi. * Acknowledged as the bishounen (美少年, aka 'beautiful youth') of the series, Gintoki took a mug-shot of him attempting to slice up Shinpachi and sent it off as Shinpachi's photo in the Pen-pal arc, explaining that he 'looked better' than Shinpachi. Belying the innocent-looking good looks however is an insanely sadistic person who delights in chaos and is always trying to 'kill' his Vice-Commander Hijikata Toushirou. * Although he is known as a super sadist, he is extremely submissive to his sister, shown when he kneels to his sister to apologize. *Okita's sadist personality might be due to him being insecure inside. This is confirmed during the time they had to split Matsudaira Katakuriko's daughter (Matsudaira Kuriko) from Shichibei. * In Episode 159, it is revealed in "Teach us Ginpachi-sensei!" that Okita probably listens to Rakugo (a Japanese comic storytelling) * Many fans say that looks a lot like Ryo Sakurai anime / manga Kuroko's Basketball. Battles Quotes *(To Hijikata Toushirou) "When have I taken light of my job? The only thing I've been making light of is you Hijikata!" *(About Hijikata Toushirou) "He's always been like that. Without any warning, he appears and... Takes away with him all the persons who are dear to me..." *(About Hijikata Toushirou) "I'm not going anywhere. 4th article of the Kyokuchuu Hatto. In the absence of the chief, the right to command is the vice chief and all officers are to obey him. I'm... not moving until he gives orders. I made it this far. If i'm going to save Kondou-san or abandon him, i'm going to stick with him." *(About Hijikata Toushirou) "Goodbye, vice captain. Why don’t you suck on some mayonnaise in the afterlife?" *''(To Sakata Gintoki '') "Boss, friendship is not something decided in one day, but it's something formed before you know it." *(To Mitsuba) "Sister, I'm sorry. I truly am a useless little brother. Right until the last moment, the one who snatched away your happiness was... me." *(To Kagura) "What if someone you thought to be an ally was an enemy? Some things in this world aren't meant to be known, little girl. Besides, you shouldn't go off talking out of character like that. See? You've triggered my death flag." *(To Kagura) "Some things in this world must be protected, even if it means getting your hands dirty." *(To Kagura) "Sadists can't take the heat. I wish people would be more considerate to me." *(To Kagura) "I guess I'll take ya' then. I give you are nice home where you can live a simple and quite life and have three meals a day. Behind bars that is. " *(About Kagura) "Please rest easy princess Soyo. This one... This girl here... Won't be dyin' until she and I, settle a goal." *(To Kagura) "Then I've made up my mind. I'm never taking off my uniform again. There's no way in hell I'm gonna do what you want." *(To Imai Nobume) "You and your big swords belong in there. It's the perfect sheath to rest... your dull edge." *(To Kondo Isao) "I've said this many times, your worst weakness is that you're too nice. You trust everyone without question, even itou, but it's because of you that we got together, it's because of someone like you that we are fighting together, and it's only someone like you who is worth protecting with our lives." *(To Kamui) "Don't make light of Earth's policemen." *(To himself) "Shaking with excitement... no, that's not it. Unfortunately I'm not scared. But my body has realized it ahead of me. That I have an enemy standing in front of me that I may not be able to defeat." References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Orphans Category:Shinsengumi Category:Swordsmen Category:Sadistic Type